


Breakout - De la visita al Templo Submarino

by darkdirtyalfa



Series: Breakout [7]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Le ha llegado la hora a Kanon de visitar su antigua guarida, seguramente Baian no va a estar muy contento al respecto.One shot parte del universo de "Breakout", y que va luego de "La visita de Poseidón"
Series: Breakout [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343899
Kudos: 2





	Breakout - De la visita al Templo Submarino

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Lo logré!  
> Después de nosecántotiempo logré terminar este one shot que, nuevamente, terminó más largo de lo esperado, así que, de nuevo lo voy a poner por separado.   
> No hay mucho más qué decir, fuera de que tengo un par de smut planeados y a medio escribir y, por supuesto, la siguiente tortura de Saga ya está a medio escribir también.  
> Pa' pronto me tengo que organizar y terminar todo lo que tengo a medias... en fin.   
> Saludos.

Casi todos los Santos Dorados ya habían ido a dar sus rondas por el Templo Submarino. Cada quince días se sorteaban los nombres de los afortunados que irían a pasar dos semanas, todo pagado, al Templo de Poseidón. Como casi todos los equipos tenían a más de un Dorado, solamente entraba en la tómbola uno de los nombres. A Saga le pareció inmensamente gracioso el hacer que el nombre de su hermano fuera el que entrara en el sorteo, así Kanon no tendría a nadie a quién culpar más que a sí mismo.

Y finalmente sucedió. La Élite Dorada estaba reunida en el Templo Principal para elegir al siguiente equipo. Aquellos que ya habían ido estaban ahí nada más para presenciar el evento. Y para dejarlo todo a la suerte de ellos mismos, se pusieron papeles en blanco junto a uno con una marca. El que sacara la marca, era quien debería ir de ronda. Saga sonreía, como su nombre no estaba en el sorteo, era Kanon el encargado de sacar el preciado papelito.

El gemelo menor suspiró, cerró los ojos y metió la mano en el contenedor que le ofrecía Shion. Revolvió los papeles, eligió uno, lo soltó, volvió a revolver los papeles y tomó otro. Finalmente sacó la mano. Shion lo miraba serio y negó con la cabeza. Kanon sostuvo entre ambas manos su destino. Cuando todos los papeles fueron repartidos, Shion les pidió que los abrieran. Kanon separó las manos, con los ojos cerrados, abrió con cuidado el papel, suspiró nuevamente, los abrió y miró sus manos.

Y el estómago se le fue al piso.

Tenía el papelito ganador.

Miró a su alrededor, algunos tenían cara de circunstancias y otros intentaban ocultar la sonrisa. El anuncio oficial fue dado por Shion, junto con las instrucciones para que arreglaran sus asuntos pendientes dentro del Santuario y para que le avisaran a su equipo. Luego los dejó libres.

Alfa se encontraba dando rondas con Dio y Dicro, los tres iban hablando bastante animadamente mientras caminaban bajo el sol del medio día. De pronto vieron, no muy lejos, que Saga iba en su dirección. El hombre lo saludó aún con esa sonrisita que había puesto desde el sorteo.

—¿Cuáles son las noticias? —le preguntó Alfa.

—La mano santa de Kanon sacó el papelito ganador. Nos vamos al Templo Submarino.

Alfa enarcó ambas cejas y luego sonrió. Dicro como que intentaba contener la risa.

—No te burles de tu hermano —le dijo Alfa—. Ha de estar brincando de emoción.

—Como no tienes una idea. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, mejor acabemos con esto de una vez.

—Les va a gustar allá abajo, la verdad es que está impecable, luego de que lo repararon, no queda ni rastro de las guerras, y el lugar está precioso —comentó Dio—. Además todos son muy amables, en especial el señor Poseidón.

—¿Sabes si Baian aún quiere romperle la cara a Kanon? —preguntó Saga.

—Pues no me dijo nada, de hecho como que sigue sin querer hablarnos mucho a nosotros, pero ni modo, al menos no fue descortés o algo por el estilo. Nada más callado.

—Les va a tocar acostumbrarse. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó Alfa.

—En dos días, voy a buscar al resto del equipo para darles las noticias. Arregla lo que tengas pendiente con las rondas y las Amazonas. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo Saga, luego le dio un corto beso a su esposa, hizo un gesto de despedida a los otros dos y se alejó.

—Pobre Kanon, aunque no niego que me hace algo de gracia su predicamento —comentó Dicro, los tres compartieron una sonrisa y luego siguieron con sus rondas.

El lugar de reunión era el Templo de Géminis. Kanon y Saga estaban sentados en la sala esperando al resto mientras Alfa terminaba su segunda taza de café en la barra de la cocina. Asterión y Nachi no tardaron en llegar, y cinco minutos más tarde Argol y Capella hicieron acto de presencia. Cuando estuvieron listos, Saga abrió un portal que los llevaría directamente al Templo Submarino.

La llegada del nuevo grupo no los tomó por sorpresa. El equipo anterior, que era el de Shaka y Aioros, estaba ya esperando junto con Thetis y Sorrento.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo la joven rubia cuando los vio llegar.

Todos se hicieron gestos de saludo.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Saga—. ¿Algo qué reportar?

—No. Las cosas han salido de acuerdo a lo planeado y no ha sucedido nada. Todo tranquilo por aquí —contestó Aioros.

—Muy bien, tampoco hay nada qué reportar desde el Santuario.

Saga abrió un nuevo portal que llevaría al grupo de Shaka de regreso a casa, y una vez que desaparecieron, Thetis y Sorrento les pidieron que los acompañaran. Los llevaron a una sección del Templo que habían reservado para las visitas.

—Cada uno de ustedes va a tener su habitación privada, espero que sean de su agrado —comentó Thetis.

Primero dejaron a Nachi, luego a los Plateados y finalmente a Kanon, los cinco del mismo lado del Templo. Luego se llevaron a Saga y Alfa por un par de pasillos diferentes hasta que llegaron a otra habitación. Thetis abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. El lugar era enorme. Entraron directamente a lo que más bien parecía la suite presidencial de un hotel caro.

—Esta habitación es para ustedes dos. Mi señor Poseidón pensó que preferirían dormir juntos, y dado que ya están casados y todo eso... tómenlo como nuestra "suite matrimonial" —dijo Thetis con una sonrisa mientras los veía admirar el lugar.

—Me hubieran dicho que tendríamos estos beneficios por habernos casado y nos hubiéramos casado antes, querido —dijo Alfa sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué siento que este va a ser el lugar de reunión para todo el equipo? —preguntó Saga.

—Siempre pueden correrlos y mandarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones —contestó Sorrento—. Como niños castigados.

—Tienen un rato para acomodarse. Mi señor Poseidón quiere verlos, en una media hora más o menos vendré por ustedes. Mientras, siéntanse como en su casa. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo Thetis y luego ella y Sorrento salieron, dejando a los esposos solos.

Alfa fue directo a abrir una de las puertas, que asumía era la de la habitación, y no se equivocaba. La recámara era enorme, con una cama  _ king _ y un sofá, así como varios muebles para poner sus cosas y unos ventanales de piso a techo. Saga la siguió. La joven dejó la mochila que llevaba en uno de los sillones y luego fue a aventarse a la cama.

—Siento como si estuviera de vacaciones. Qué buen gusto tiene Julián.

—Es un dios y viene de una familia mortal acaudalada, por supuesto que iba a tener este tipo de gusto. No esperaba que nos fuera a prestar una habitación así, debo decir. Sospecho que le caes bien.

—A mi me cae muy bien, no se me hace una mala persona, y por lo que me cuentan, parece que ha madurado mucho. ¿De qué crees que quiera hablarnos?

Saga fue a acostarse junto a ella, luego de haber curioseado por la ventana.

—De Kanon y Baian, supongo. Si no, hubiera pedido que fuéramos Kanon y yo.

—Me preocupa un poco Baian, estoy bastante segura de que no va a olvidar nunca jamás la traición de Kanon.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

—Me enteré de que es Tauro.

—Oh...

—¿Qué te dije? Si hay un Tauro entre ellos, no lo van a perdonar nunca jamás en la vida. Yo no lo haría. De hecho me sorprendería si le dirige la palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, contemplando el lugar, hasta que les ganó la curiosidad y comenzaron a ver qué más había para explorar dentro de la habitación. De regreso a la sala principal, esta contenía un comedor, no muy grande, pero sí para unas seis personas, una sala y una cocina pequeña, bastante bien abastecida, y también un mini bar. Vaya, el lugar era tan grande que contaba con dos baños, uno para las visitas y otro dentro de la recámara. También tenían un pequeño balcón. Y desde ahí alcanzaban a ver algunos pilares reconstruidos.

Como les prometieron, media hora después Thetis regresó por ellos. Los llevó por el Templo hasta un salón enorme, el del Trono, pero siguieron de largo, a la parte trasera, y por algunos pasillos más hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta.

—Este es el despacho de mi señor. Adelante. —La Sirena abrió la puerta.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio estaba Julián. Se levantó de su silla y Alfa y Saga le hicieron una reverencia al entrar.

—Bienvenidos, siéntense, por favor —les dijo antes de tomar asiento, los otros dos lo imitaron y Thetis los dejó a solas.

—Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, señor Poseidón. Mi señora Athena le manda sus saludos y me pidió entregarle esto —dijo Saga y le pasó una carta.

—Se supone que yo soy el mayor y debería ser el anticuado, pero a mi sobrina siempre le han gustado las cartas.

—Legado de el señor Kiddo, supongo —respondió el de Géminis.

—Yo también lo supongo. En fin. ¿Qué les pareció su habitación? —les dijo con una enorme sonrisa, como un niño pequeño esperando aprobación.

Alfa pensó que no era esa la primera vez que pensaba en Julián como si se tratara de un niño, eso le gustaba de él y lo hacía más cercano, no como la imagen poderosa y suprema de un dios. La joven sonrió también.

—Es enorme y está increíble. Me sentí como de vacaciones en un hotel lujoso —contestó Alfa.

—Esa era precisamente mi idea, a mi también me encanta esa habitación. Pensé en dársela a ustedes por estar casados y todo eso, y bueno, tómenlo como su regalo de bodas.

—Gracias, Julián, en serio. Me encanta.

—Y les dejé una botella de  _ champagne _ en el mini bar, por si les dan ganas. Es muy buena.

—Tendremos que abrirla entonces.

Y Saga estaba medio incómodo con esa conversación. ¿En qué momento Julián y su esposa se empezaron a hablar tan informalmente? ¿Qué tanto se dijeron en esa conversación que tuvieron que ahora se trataban tan cercanos?

—Tu esposa me cae bien, Saga —le dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa, porque había notado el desconcierto del mayor de los gemelos—. No es como que yo personalmente haya hecho mucho, nada más pedí que les dieran esa habitación. Supongo que Alfa no te dijo todo lo que hablamos ese día. Fueron muchas cosas, y me gustan sus agallas, supongo que, si no las tuviera, no se hubiera casado contigo en primer lugar. Y no lo digo como algo malo, lo digo porque todos sabemos tu reputación y la manera en la que te miran en ese Santuario, y aquí también, he de decir. Y ni qué decir de lo que me dijo a mi. Pero en fin, relájate. Además Shion no está aquí para mantenernos a raya y con la vista fija en los protocolos. Aunque sigo con la idea de traer alguien así con nosotros, pero ese es tema para otro día.

—Le agradezco mucho los detalles que ha tenido para con nosotros.

Poseidón y Alfa se miraron y sonrieron.

—Por nada. Ahora, al tema, o mejor dicho, los temas que nos interesan.

—¿Baian y Kanon? —preguntó Saga.

—Así es. Mis Marinos y yo mantendremos, o al menos intentaremos mantener en cintura a Baian, aunque con lo testarudo que es...

—Es Tauro —dijo Alfa, y Poseidón como que de pronto unió los cabos.

—Y tú también, ahora entiendo muchas cosas... en fin. Baian es testarudo y nunca va a olvidar lo de Kanon. Sabe que tiene prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de escenas, pero todos sabemos que el sarcasmo le va a salir a la menor oportunidad.

—Nosotros mantendremos en cintura a Kanon. No creo que le vaya a contestar de cualquier manera, pero estaremos atentos —dijo Saga.

—Y hay otra cosa. Todas las pertenencias que Kanon dejó, siguen estando exactamente en donde las dejó. No sé si quiera recuperarlas, pero nosotros no vamos a ir a limpiar ese lugar, así que me gustaría que lo llevaran a sus antiguas habitaciones y saquen sus cosas.

—Así lo haremos.

—Pues en realidad esos son los únicos temas que quería tocar por el momento con ustedes. Por supuesto son libres de recorrer el Santuario a voluntad, no son prisioneros ni nada por el estilo. Más tarde mis Marinos les darán el recorrido para que sepan en dónde está todo, y esta noche cenaremos juntos. Por el momento no tienen ocupaciones, mis Marinos se encargarán de terminar las rondas por hoy, y ya mañana pueden comenzar con la rutina.

—Así será. Gracias, una vez más, por la bienvenida —contestó Saga y Alfa sonrió.

Luego ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a su habitación. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, curioseando, platicando y tomando café. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo los demás.

Asterión, Argol, Capella y Nachi como que sí se sentían encerrados. Sus habitaciones no eran ni la mitad de grandes de lo que era la de Alfa y Saga, aunque eso no lo sabían. Tenían televisión e internet, así que en algo se podían entretener, pero de todos modos se sentían medio enjaulados.

Kanon tampoco tenía mucho qué hacer, pero él estaba nervioso por estar ahí de nuevo. El último día qué pasó en ese Santuario fue el de la guerra contra los Bronceados. Estar ahí de nuevo le traía muchos recuerdos, no sólo de la pelea, si no de su vida y todos los años qué pasó ahí abajo. Una parte de sí quería salir a curiosear, pero por el otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que, si alguno de sus ex compañeros lo encontraba, no iba a ser una grata sorpresa para ninguno. Se entretuvo un buen rato mirando por la ventana, rememorando escenas de su vida. Thetis pasó a avisarle la hora en la que iría por él para darles el tour, y luego lo volvió a dejar solo. Kanon pensó que quizá sería una buena idea comenzar a arreglarse, pero no le tomaría mucho tiempo de todos modos. Se aburría. Por fin se aventó un rato a la cama a mirar el techo.

Luego de estar platicando por un buen rato, Alfa y Saga estaban comenzando a ponerse medio melosos, acostados en uno de los sillones, y como no queriendo la cosa empezaron los abrazos, luego los besos, las manos debajo de la ropa y... unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Saga sin soltar a Alfa, quien estaba parcialmente encima de él.

—Soy Nachi... ¿puedo pasar?

Alfa y Saga se miraron y Alfa casi comienza a reír.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Saga mientras Alfa se levantaba de encima de él y se arreglaba la ropa. El hombre se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras también se ponía presentable. —Adelante —le dijo al chico abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

Nachi, apenas puso un pie dentro, miró a su alrededor, asombrado.

—Wow, los tienen en buena estima —dijo.

—¿Quieres un café, Nachi? —le preguntó Alfa, quien ya se había acercado a la cafetera.

—Si no es mucha molestia —contestó.

Saga fue a sentarse a la mesa y Nachi lo siguió.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó al menor.

—No, estaba aburrido, como dije, a ustedes les tocó el palacio y a mi una habitación de mortal. ¿Ya hablaron con el señor Poseidón?

—Sí, hace un rato fuimos a verlo. Y ya que tocas el tema... —comenzó Saga, pero otros golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Saga volteó a ver a su esposa y ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue ella quien se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando abrió vio ahí a Asterión, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y a Capella y Argol que curioseaban a sus espaldas.

—Hola, Alfa, buscábamos a Nachi, ¿está aquí?

—Sí. Adelante. ¿Quieren café?

—Por favor —contestó el chico y fue a sentarse junto a Nachi mientras Alfa iba a preparar más café con ayuda de Argol. Capella se detuvo a cerrar la puerta y luego fue con el resto.

—Chicos, como le iba diciendo a Nachi, Alfa y yo fuimos hace un rato a hablar con Poseidón.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Asterión medio preocupado.

—No. Pero ambos saben que las relaciones entre los Marinos y mi hermano no son muy buenas. En especial con Baian. Poseidón nos dijo que va a mantener vigilado a Baian, y espera que nosotros hagamos lo mismo con Kanon.

Alfa y Argol les dejaron sus tazas a cada uno y fueron a sentarse.

—No creemos que Kanon vaya a buscar problemas, pero no sabemos qué tanta paciencia tenga con Baian si se le ocurre seguir haciendo comentarios como los que hizo en el Santuario —continuó Saga—. Así que la misión de todos nosotros va a ser mantener la calma y disipar tensiones.

—Entendemos —respondió Nachi.

—Estuve hablando con los que ya han venido. Creo que todos tienen la idea de que Baian preferiría que no estuviéramos aquí, pero también me dijeron que, si bien nunca fue irrespetuoso, sí se portó cortante —comentó Argol.

—Y eso que ellos no vinieron con Kanon. Seguro está como gato de espaldas —dijo Alfa.

—Tanto él como Kanon van a tener que superar esto algún día —dijo Saga y escuchó la risita de su esposa.

—Sabes lo que opino al respecto —le dijo.

Y entonces más golpes en la puerta.

—Saga, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? —escucharon la voz de Kanon.

—Adelante —contestó Saga, y la puerta se abrió.

Antes de que Kanon pudiera decir nada, vio a todos sentados a la mesa.

—¿Fui yo el único no invitado a la reunión? —preguntó ligeramente ofendido.

—La reunión fue improvisada, Kanon —le dijo Saga.

—Estábamos aburridos —intervino Capella.

—Supongo que a ti tampoco te tocó una habitación de este tamaño —le dijo Argol.

—Me sorprende que no me hayan mandado a una celda —contestó el gemelo menor mientras iba a sentarse.

Alfa ni siquiera le preguntó, tan sólo fue a servirle una taza de café.

—No seas dramático —le dijo la chica sonriendo—. Sorprendente es que no le hayan puesto una alarma a tu puerta para saber cuándo sales.

—Quizá sí se la pusieron, pero es silenciosa y no nos hemos dado cuenta —continuó Asterión la broma.

—A lo mejor están rastreando cada uno de tus movimientos. ¿Revisaste que no hubiera cámaras de seguridad en tu cuarto? —Nachi se unió a la broma.

—O te pudieron haber puesto un GPS y no lo notaste —agregó Capella.

—Qué bueno que se diviertan a mis expensas.

—Nos la pones muy sencillo, querido —le dijo Alfa mientras le daba su taza.

—Ya. ¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó Kanon para cambiar de tema.

—De que Poseidón nos pidió a Alfa y a mi que fuéramos a verlo hace un rato. Hablamos con él. Espera que tanto Baian como tú se comporten, y también nos dijo que todas las cosas que alguna vez dejaste aquí, siguen exactamente en donde las dejaste, así que quiere que vayamos a limpiar el lugar —contestó Saga.

—Supuse que ya se habrían deshecho de esas cosas. Seguro ya hasta tienen telarañas.

—Pues aparentemente no lo hicieron, así que vamos a tener que ir —dijo Alfa, quien ya se había ido a sentar en las piernas de Saga, dado que no quedaban más sillas libres.

Por el siguiente rato estuvieron platicando sobre lo que harían esos quince días. Iban a ayudar a entrenar a los nuevos soldados y aprendices que iban, poco a poco, llegando al Templo. Poseidón en realidad se había estado moviendo luego de su visita al Santuario para tener a sus tropas a punto. La verdad es que antes flojeó bastante al respecto, en parte porque no tenía mucha idea de qué es lo que quería y en parte porque la reconstrucción de su Santuario había tomado más tiempo del esperado. Al menos ya tenía varias doncellas, estaba capacitando gente para su propio edificio administrativo, estaban preparando también lo que sería su hospital, y ya tenía a una pequeña tropa de soldados y guerreros de rango medio de regreso, haciendo rondas.

Los Generales también trabajaban mucho últimamente, dado que ellos eran los de más rango, caían en sus hombros la mayor parte de las responsabilidades, y por ello agradecían la idea de tener Santos dando rondas con ellos. Hasta Baian sentía que eran de ayuda, aunque todavía no estaba listo para admitírselo ni a él mismo. Y si bien era verdad que permanecía callado y cortante con las visitas, más de una vez agradeció (en silencio) la ayuda que prestaban.

Finalmente escucharon más golpes a la puerta y Alfa de nuevo fue a abrir. Se encontró con Kaza, quien venía por ellos para comenzar el tour por el lugar.

—Llegó el último miembro de nuestro equipo, ¿cómo has estado, Kaza? —le preguntó la chica con alegría y saludándolo como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

—Muy ocupado, pero bien, gracias, Alfa. Me da gusto volver a verlos. Me mandaron por ustedes para comenzar el tour, pero ya veo que están todos aquí —contestó el chico.

—Reunión improvisada —dijo Saga mientras se levantaba, al igual que los demás.

Cada uno fue a dejar su taza al fregadero de la cocina, y luego fueron a la puerta a saludar al recién llegado. Entonces salieron de la habitación y comenzaron con el recorrido.

Kanon estaba bastante impresionado, si bien la mayor parte del daño que la guerra había causado fue en los pilares y los templos cercanos, la bajada del nivel del agua no había sido precisamente lenta, y algunas estructuras no soportaron el peso. Sin embargo, la misma agua ayudó a mantener intactas algunas otras construcciones, y ahora el Santuario se veía aún mejor de lo que estuvo durante los años en los que vivió ahí.

Kaza empezó mostrándoles lo básico del Templo en el que estaban, las diversas habitaciones y salones que se encontraban ahí. Los llevó a recorrer el Salón del Trono y les mostró el lugar donde se encontraba el despacho de Poseidón.

Salieron de ese Templo para comenzar a recorrer los dominios del señor de los Mares. Tenían ya listas varias construcciones para futuros aprendices y guerreros. La que ya estaba funcionando y en forma era la destinada a los soldados que ya tenían, y estaban terminando de arreglar un segundo edificio para todavía más soldados. La construcción del edificio administrativo ya estaba casi concluida.

Caminaron por los diversos senderos hasta llegar a los reconstruidos pilares, en donde los Marinos se encontraban haciendo guardia y entrenando algunos aprendices. Varios de ellos habían salido del Santuario de Atenea, pero la mayoría llegaron a entrenar directamente ahí.

Sorrento los saludó con alegría y no dudó en mostrarles sus dominios. Isaak tampoco tuvo reparos en hacerles algunas bromas. Krishna se mostró un tanto más reservado pero cordial. Io también fue bastante reservado y quizá un tanto cortante, en especial con Kanon. Finalmente llegaron al Pilar del Pacífico Norte, en donde Baian los esperaba. Apenas si detuvo sus entrenamientos un momento para hacerles notar que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y por supuesto que no se mostró dispuesto a enseñarles el lugar, por lo que Kaza decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y darles el tour él mismo. Cuando se fueron Baian apenas se molestó en despedirlos.

—Ha estado de genio desde que nos dijeron que eran ustedes los siguientes en venir —les dijo Kaza una vez que se alejaron.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo Alfa—. ¿Se portó así con los demás o le tenemos que agradecer a Kanon su cordial bienvenida?

—A los demás los saludó individualmente, así que sí, es culpa de Kanon. Hasta conmigo se ha portado medio raro, porque también estoy en su equipo.

—Y si ambos terminan en el mismo grupo de guerra, ya lo veo brincando de felicidad —comentó Asterión.

—Va a brincar de emoción si le toca con cualquiera de nosotros, no nada más con Kanon —dijo Saga.

—A mi tampoco me encanta la idea de estar en el mismo equipo que él —contestó el aludido.

—En fin. Pues hemos llegado al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, tus antiguos dominios —le dijo Kaza a Kanon.

El menor de los gemelos se adelantó un par de pasos. El lugar estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, pero con el Pilar reconstruido. También estaba solo, porque nadie iba a pararse por aquellos lugares más que para hacer rondas. Y los recuerdos de esa guerra le llegaron de pronto. Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie estaba muy seguro de qué decir, y era evidente que Kanon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente Alfa se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. Ella había visto los recuerdos de Kanon y casi podía volver a ver en su mente, como si fuera una película, todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Sin soltarlo, dio algunos pasos al frente.

—Fue justo aquí, ¿no? —le dijo, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Han pasado años, pero en este momento, se siente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Y de pronto Kanon se daba cuenta de lo que debió ser para su hermano regresar a la vida y volver a pisar todos esos lugares que le traían recuerdos, no muy gratos, de lo que hizo durante años.

A diferencia de Saga, Kanon no había tenido que enfrentarse a esos sentimientos hasta ahora. Tuvo años para prepararse mentalmente, porque sabía que ese día llegaría en algún momento. En cambio su hermano tuvo que vivir con ello y en el mismo lugar desde el instante en que abrió los ojos a su nueva vida. Ahora comprendía por qué había necesitado de sus "vacaciones". Era abrumador, y ahora también se daba una idea del por qué Saga pasó los primeros años tan taciturno y retraído. Estar ahí, de nuevo, lo llenaba de sensaciones que prefería no recordar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y cuando volteó, se encontró con Saga a su lado. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que Saga sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir palabra. No era necesario. Kanon sabía lo que su hermano le quería decir. Asintió y volvió a mirar al frente.

—¿En dónde está mi... eh, la escama de Dragón Marino? —le preguntó a Kaza.

—En el salón donde la encontraste por primera vez —respondió el Marino y Kanon asintió.

Detrás del Pilar, no muy lejos, se encontraba lo que había sido su Templo. Fueron hacia allá. No sufrió muchos daños durante la guerra, por lo tanto no tuvieron que hacerle demasiadas reparaciones, así que, efectivamente, todo lo que alguna vez dejó ahí no se había tocado.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó Alfa.

—No, no en este momento. Ya vendremos a limpiar después.

Permanecieron ahí otro par de minutos y finalmente se alejaron. Kaza les mostró también el pequeño Coliseo que ya tenían en funcionamiento para entrenamientos, su propio Pilar, y luego regresaron al Templo Principal.

—¿Qué te parece? No ha cambiado tanto, ¿no? —le preguntó Kaza a Kanon.

—El ambiente sí ha cambiado mucho, pero el lugar no tanto. Bueno, fuera de que ha regresado a su gloria.

—Sí, estamos orgullosos de cómo ha quedado. Pero bueno, el tour ha concluido, la cena es en un par de horas más, así que pueden regresar a sus habitaciones o curiosear por aquí mientras tanto. Yo debo regresar con mis aprendices que dejé con Thetis, nos vemos más tarde. —Y con eso el Marino hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó.

El grupo se quedó un rato comentando lo que vieron y luego se fueron de regreso a sus habitaciones. Kanon se fue a la suya solo, también Nachi, pero Asterión, Capella y Argol se fueron a la habitación del último a jugar videojuegos un rato. Alfa y Saga regresaron a la suya a lavar las tazas que dejaron antes, luego se pusieron a platicar otro rato y finalmente se fueron a bañar para ponerse presentables para la cena. Por supuesto, antes se entretuvieron en otras... actividades.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta encontraron a los dos esposos en la sala, Alfa estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos así que Saga abrió para encontrarse con Kanon.

—¿Te aburrías? —preguntó Saga mientras lo dejaba pasar.

—Algo, sí —contestó y se le quedó mirando a Alfa—. ¿Ese es el vestido de la fiesta de Shura?

—No, el otro era más corto —contestó la chica poniéndose en pie.

—Ah, sí, lo recuerdo —murmuró y Saga le dio un codazo.

—Deja de ver a mi esposa de esa manera —le dijo Saga en broma.

—¡Dile que se ponga vestidos menos reveladores!

—Ese está menos revelador que el que estabas pensando.

—Pues de las piernas, porque de arriba tiene el mismo escote.

—¡Hey! Calmen sus hormonas —dijo Alfa riendo.

—¿Interrumpimos? —Escucharon la voz de Asterión quien estaba con el resto del grupo en la entrada abierta de la habitación.

—Por suerte, sí —dijo Alfa.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó Saga—. Recuerden mantener el temple en todo momento —agregó mirando a Kanon.

—No diré nada —respondió el aludido.

—Me mandaron por ustedes —escucharon la voz de Thetis.

—Estamos listos —dijo Alfa, y luego se dirigió a la puerta, seguida del resto.

Thetis comenzó a guiar el camino, esa había sido su responsabilidad desde que el primer grupo de Santos fuera al Templo Submarino. Por supuesto solamente lo hacía la primera cena, después ya irían a su propio tiempo al comedor. A Poseidón le había gustado la idea de cenar todas las noches con sus Marinos y visitas, dado que no eran tantos. Seguramente, cuando el Santuario creciera, ya sólo se reunirían en ocasiones especiales, pero por el momento le gustaba ser un buen  _ host _ para sus invitados y se le hacía una buena manera de sentirse más cercano a sus Marinos, así como hacía Saori.

En el comedor ya estaban casi todos reunidos, tan sólo faltaba Sorrento que llegaría con Poseidón. Thetis les mostró sus asientos y en pocos minutos ya les estaban sirviendo copas de vino. Los Marinos interrumpieron sus conversaciones y se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

—¿Cómo está mi maestro? Es de los pocos que todavía no han venido —dijo Isaak para romper el hielo.

—Muy bien, las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas en el Santuario, así que no hay muchas noticias de allá. Vimos que ustedes han estado muy ocupados últimamente con las nuevas construcciones y personas entrando —contestó Saga.

—Sí, hemos tenido las manos llenas de trabajo, pero al menos no ha ocurrido nada tampoco por acá.

Pocos minutos después llegó por fin Poseidón, lo cual era bueno, porque los temas se les estaban acabando rápidamente, y eso era un poco extraño, porque con el resto de los grupos habían podido mantener conversaciones bastante amenas desde el primer momento, pero la presencia de Kanon se les hacía incómoda. Y eso a pesar de que el menor de los gemelos estaba cumpliendo con su palabra de no decir nada.

Todos se levantaron mientras veían a Poseidón entrar y llegar a su asiento.

—Gracias, mis Marinos y Santos, tomen asiento. Me da gusto recibirlos, y espero que les haya agradado nuestra hospitalidad hasta el momento.

Los Santos murmuraron sus gracias y un tropel de doncellas entraron llevando la comida. Por suerte la plática se volvió un poco más amena con Julián ahí, porque comenzó a hablar con ellos dándoles noticias y explicando las tareas que sus compañeros habían llevado a cabo en su Santuario. Les contó también bastante animadamente sobre los planes a futuro que tenía. Y luego su chip cambió y comenzó a hablarles más informalmente, como el chico de veintitantos años que era.

—¿Y cómo va esa mano, Saga? Ya no traes la férula.

—A veces me molesta un poco, pero ya estoy bien, gracias. Puedo participar en todas las peleas y entrenamientos como de costumbre.

—Me alegra escucharlo, me consta que a más de uno de mis Marinos le gustaría enfrentarse contigo en una pelea amistosa.

—Estoy dispuesto, sin problemas.

—¿Saori ya les dio las noticias de mi divino hermano? —preguntó Julián.

—¿Sobre las visitas al Olimpo? —preguntó Alfa y Poseidón asintió.

—Sí. Yo apenas ahora les diré a mis Marinos.

El grupo mencionado miró expectante a su dios.

—Tenemos noticias del Olimpo, mis Generales. Zeus cree que es momento de que los dioses nos empecemos a llevar mejor. Tiene la idea de comenzar a hacer reuniones en el Olimpo con todos nosotros, los dioses, aproximadamente cada mes.

Los Marinos se miraron unos a otros. ¿Esas eran buenas noticias o malas?

—Las intenciones de mi hermano son buenas, quiere tener esa gran familia unida y feliz, pero como se podrán imaginar, hay muchas asperezas entre nosotros. Aunque creo que, en parte, los culpables somos Atenea y yo. Verán, creo que el hecho de que ahora estemos trabajando juntos y seamos relativamente cercanos, ha encandilado a Zeus, quien ahora espera que este tipo de relación se pueda replicar entre todos nosotros. Y por eso quiere que nos reportemos en el Olimpo.

—¿Iría usted solo, mi señor? —preguntó Thetis.

—No, cada uno de los dioses puede llevar a una escolta de dos consigo. Mi idea es irlos rotando, supongo que Atenea hará lo mismo, el resto no lo sé.

—Va a ser la primera vez que la señorita Atenea vea de nuevo a Hades luego de la firma de los tratados —comentó Saga.

—Así es, y como le dije, Perséfone no está especialmente contenta con ella, no sé qué opine Hades, no he tratado el tema con él. Zeus está especialmente interesado en que las relaciones entre los dioses que tenemos Santuarios en la Tierra sean buenas. No quiere más guerras.

—¿Es eso posible?, que no hayan disputas entre ustedes —preguntó Alfa sin poder contenerse y todos voltearon a verla.

Julián enarcó una ceja y sonrió, luego le lanzó una mirada a Saga.

—No lo sé. Digamos que tenemos una muy larga historia, y disputas en mi divina familia han habido siempre, y dudo que se detengan por completo. Podemos vivir tiempos de paz, sí, pero la paz divina es frágil, igual que la humana. Y los humanos no es como que ayuden mucho a la causa. Eso sin mencionar que hay muchas otras divinidades en este mundo. Por mi parte no planeo comenzar otra guerra, en especial contra ustedes, porque esta alianza es un arma de dos filos. Sí, nosotros hemos tenido acceso a mucha información suya, pero ustedes también tienen mucha nuestra. A ninguno de los dos Santuarios le conviene entrar en una guerra de nuevo.

—Por eso ustedes no nos han dicho todo. Y nosotros tampoco —dijo Saga.

—Así es. Así son estas relaciones, y si todos estuviéramos seguros de que va haber paz y tranquilidad por toda la eternidad a partir de este momento, entonces no tendría mucho sentido tener Santuarios y guerreros. La verdad es que siempre vamos a estar esperando lo mejor, pero preparándonos para lo peor. En fin. Pronto tendremos que volver a vernos cara a cara todos los dioses y ver si eso de la familia feliz funciona.

—Todas las divinidades que perdieron a sus ejércitos durante la guerra anterior, ya los tienen de regreso, ¿no es así? —volvió a preguntar Alfa.

—Sí. Hades tiene a sus espectros, yo tengo a mis Marinos, Atenea tiene a sus Santos y Artemisa tiene a sus Ángeles. Van a haber reuniones interesantes cuando ustedes se reencuentren con el ejército de Hades. En especial tú, Kanon, me enteré de tu pelea con Radamanthys.

El aludido hizo un gruñido como respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues así las cosas, Marinos. Por el momento me retiro a dormir, mañana temprano tienen que comenzar con sus actividades. Nos reunimos en el Coliseo a las 8 de la mañana.

Dicho eso Julián se levantó, al igual que todos los demás, y salió del comedor. Baian, Io y Krishna salieron también, no tenían ganas de quedarse a platicar más tiempo. El resto volvió a tomar asiento, aunque no se quedaron tampoco mucho más, el resto de los Marinos estaban cansados y los Santos apenas hablaron un poco sobre cómo se dividirían el trabajo. Se retiraron relativamente temprano a sus habitaciones.

El día de todos comenzó temprano, a las 8 de la mañana ya estaban listos en el Coliseo para comenzar los entrenamientos. Incluso Poseidón se encontraba con ellos, les dijo que pensaba que era una buena idea comenzar a entrenar él también, porque la verdad es que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Algunas veces tenía peleas amistosas con sus Marinos, pero la gran mayoría de las veces hacía otro tipo de ejercicios, como correr, pesas, y le divertía practicar con algunas armas, como su tridente, arcos y espadas.

Santos y Marinos se repartieron soldados y aprendices y cada uno de ellos les dio sus lecciones. Los entrenamientos de la mañana terminaban con peleas amistosas. Después volvieron a repartirse para hacer las rondas. La verdad es que el cuidar los terrenos del Templo Submarino era mucho más sencillo que cuidar el perímetro del Santuario de Atenea, principalmente porque no tenían que lidiar con turistas chismosos ni nada por el estilo. Habían muy pocas maneras de ingresar a los terrenos, y definitivamente ningún mortal común iba a lograrlo. Lo cual era bueno y malo, porque el día que un desconocido llegara de pronto por ahí, entonces sabrían que se trataba de un enemigo de cuidado. Por el momento nadie pensaba que algo así fuera a suceder, pero bueno, el Santuario de Atenea les había enseñado que no era una buena idea bajar la guardia.

Kanon evitó por todos los medios posibles hacer sus rondas cerca de su antiguo Pilar. En su lugar decidió mejor encargarse, con su equipo, de recorrer las afueras. Nadie puso protestas, a los Marinos tampoco les encantaba la idea de que fuera a sus antiguos dominios como si nada.

Pasado el medio día comenzaron a hacer turnos para ir a comer algo, dado que las rondas en ese lugar, al igual que en el Santuario, duraban las 24 horas. Pero como había una menor cantidad de gente disponible, debían organizarse un poco mejor para que siempre hubiera un grupo al menos haciendo rondas.

Baian, por su parte, seguía poniendo todo su empeño en estar siempre del lado contrario del que estaba Kanon y a una distancia saludable del resto de los Santos. Llegó al punto de darse la media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos cuando vio a Kanon dirigirse a su dirección. El menor de los gemelos por supuesto que se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

Luego de hacer otras horas de rondas, por fin regresaron al Coliseo a entrenar otro rato, o al menos los que quisieran, porque la segunda ronda de entrenamientos no era obligatoria, en especial para los aprendices que apenas estaban comenzando a agarrar el ritmo.

—Saga, pelea conmigo —le dijo Julián al de Géminis cuando lo vio entrar al Coliseo junto al resto de los Santos, con excepción de Asterión, quien se ofreció a seguir haciendo rondas.

Saga enarcó una ceja y tragó saliva, eso definitivamente no se lo estaba esperando. La verdad es que nunca había peleado cuerpo a cuerpo contra un dios, todas las luchas que tuvo con Ares fueron mentales. Nunca se enfrentó con Hades, ni siquiera con dioses menores. Volteó a ver a su esposa, quien le sonrió. Julián ya se encontraba al centro del Coliseo, así que Saga asintió y se dirigió hacia allá.

Como era de esperarse, muchos chismosos tomaron asiento en las gradas, incluso los Marinos y los Santos fueron a sentarse a presenciar el espectáculo.

—Faltan las palomitas y las cervezas —le dijo Alfa a Thetis quien fue a sentarse a su lado.

La Sirena sonrió y asintió. No era la primera vez que veía a Poseidón entrenar, de hecho ella misma ya había peleado contra él en alguna ocasión. Y fue muy raro porque no se sentía capaz de levantar una mano en contra de su dios, pero Julián era muy capaz de persuadir a las personas de hacer lo que quisiera, y en serio tenía muchas ganas de experimentar la calidad de sus guerreros.

—Sin cosmo, solamente pelea cuerpo a cuerpo —le dijo Julián a Saga cuando estuvieron de frente y el mayor de los gemelos volvió a asentir y adoptó su pose de defensa.

—¿Qué tanta experiencia tiene Poseidón en este tipo de luchas, Thetis? —le volvió a preguntar Alfa.

—Como Julián, la verdad es que no tanta. Ha estado practicando con nosotros, por supuesto, pero no muchas veces. Sin embargo, Poseidón tiene literalmente milenios de experiencia, y no es para nada malo. Quizá, y en sus propias palabras, está un poco oxidado, por falta de práctica, pero estoy segura de que, si se lo propone, puede regresar al estado de sus días de máxima gloria.

El encuentro comenzó. Se midieron por algunos segundos, como que ninguno quería ser el primero en dar un golpe. Julián porque no tenía mucha idea de qué esperar del Santo de Géminis, dado que nunca lo había visto pelear en persona, y Saga porque seguía un tanto desconcertado ante la idea de agarrarse a los golpes contra un dios. Era una situación de lo más extraña para él.

Julián lo sabía, la misma reacción tuvieron sus Marinos cuando les hizo esa petición, y a todos ellos les tomó varios minutos el concentrarse en sencillamente pelear, y no en contra de quién lo hacían. Así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzó lanzando algunos golpes que Saga pudo detener fácilmente.

—Pretende que estás peleando contra alguno de tus compañeros, no contra mi —le dijo Julián sin detenerse.

—Eso es un tanto más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo —contestó Saga.

—Pues espero que lo logres pronto, porque tenemos mucho público y todos han escuchado las historias sobre ti. Tu fama te precede. Hazlo.

Saga suspiró y finalmente comenzó a contestar los golpes en lugar de nada más detenerlos. Y como siempre sucedía en todos los entrenamientos, no tardaron en sumirse de lleno en la pelea. Julián no se la estaba poniendo fácil, se movía con rapidez y agilidad, y esperaba que con eso Saga se concentrara completamente en lo que estaba haciendo y dejara de pensar en que se enfrentaba a un dios.

Le funcionó en apenas un par de minutos. Antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, ya llevaban medio Coliseo recorrido entre golpes y patadas. Todos los miraban con mucho interés. Los Marinos estaban bastante entretenidos, porque comprendían lo que se sentía estar en el lugar de Saga, a pesar de que sabían que no era su dios y no le debía su lealtad. Podían imaginarse lo extraño que hubiera sido para ellos si de pronto Saori les hubiera pedido luchar contra ella.

Pero Saga se defendía bastante bien, y le tomó menos tiempo que a ellos el reponerse de la sorpresa. De pronto se daban una idea de lo buen guerrero que era, porque hasta el momento no había dejado que Julián lo tocara siquiera, aunque bueno, él tampoco había llegado a golpearlo todavía.

Alfa también estaba bastante entretenida. Por lo general la que peleaba contra Saga era ella, y aunque ya no eran técnicamente maestro y alumna, seguían entrenando juntos cuando podían. Su perspectiva era casi siempre la que en ese momento tenía Julián: enfrentarse contra Saga. Desde que obtuviera su armadura y, más aún, desde que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con las Saintias, casi no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Saga pelear contra alguien más.

—¿Bolsita para la baba? —le preguntó Kanon sentándose junto a ella.

—Cubeta, por favor, una bolsita no va a ser suficiente —contestó sin quitarle la mirada a su marido y Thetis volteó a ver a Kanon y luego sonrió.

—¿Siguen estando en su época de Luna de Miel? —preguntó.

—Están en Luna de Miel permanente desde que se casaron, y dudo que se les vaya a quitar en algún futuro cercano.

—De hecho lo estamos desde antes de casarnos, ese efecto tienen los parajes idílicos por los que estuvimos de misión. Y tenía tiempo que no lo veía enfrentarse a alguien como iguales y no como maestro.

—Lo has visto pelear conmigo.

—Lo cuál es doblemente interesante, pero no es lo mismo.

Los tres regresaron su atención a la pelea. Los contrincantes ya llevaban una buena parte del espacio recorrido, pero ninguno había conectado todavía. No tardaron en subir el ritmo y la velocidad, no dejaban de estudiarse, e intentaban predecir el siguiente movimiento del otro. Finalmente Julián vio su oportunidad y se lanzó con fuerza contra Saga, pero el de Géminis alcanzó a detener el golpe en el último momento y respondió con uno propio. Julián tuvo que esquivar, pero no le tomó nada volver a encontrar el ritmo.

Saga estaba empezando a ganar un poco de terreno, empujando a Julián hacia atrás, y Julián estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá necesitaba un poco más de experiencia para enfrentarse contra Saga, porque seguía sin poder pegarle. A esas alturas se imaginaba que todo mundo ya estaba haciendo apuestas mentales sobre quién de los dos lograría derribar al otro.

Si estuvieran usando cosmo, no habría dudas de que Poseidón podría ganar sin mayores dificultades. Bueno, eso se seguían repitiendo todos los dioses, pero Julián ya estaba empezando a ponerlo en duda. De vez en cuando, un humano era capaz de realizar milagros, y si no, que le preguntaran a Hades cuando peleó contra Seiya. Pero ese no era el punto en ese momento, Saga ya lo había empujado un buen trecho hacia atrás y sabía que se le estaba acabando el espacio. Si lograba arrinconarlo contra la pared, tendría la pelea perdida.

Alfa apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la botella de agua entre sus manos y Thetis había comenzado a morderse la uña del pulgar. Julián no era malo peleando, si no, no hubiera durado ni treinta segundos contra Saga. Pero la Sirena tampoco se esperaba que a esas alturas ninguno de los dos hubiera podido golpear al otro.

Y entonces sucedió, el puño de Saga se encontró de lleno con las costillas de Julián y el puño de Julián hizo contacto con la mandíbula del de Géminis. Ambos retrocedieron a causa del impacto y terminaron en el piso. Todo el público se levantó de sus lugares a mirarlos.

—Auch —murmuró Julián, sonriendo, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al golpe que había recibido en el costado izquierdo.

—¿Empate? —preguntó Saga mientras se llevaba la mano a la mandíbula, cerca del labio, y miraba su mano en busca de sangre, que no encontró.

—Empate. Dame unos días y volvemos a intentarlo.

Saga fue el primero en levantarse, fue hacia Julián y le tendió la mano, que el menor aceptó, y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Has estado entrenando sin la ayuda de nadie? —le preguntó Saga.

—Sí, ¿por?, ¿es muy notorio?

—No, para nada, sólo me lo preguntaba.

—Algo de conocimientos de pelea debo recordar, aunque sí me ha costado trabajo entrenar este cuerpo. Seguramente porque no le di mucho entrenamiento en todos estos años. Aunque a mi defensa yo no tenía por qué despertar en esta época.

En ese momento Alfa y Thetis llegaron junto a ellos y no dudaron en comenzar a examinarlos para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

—En plena cara, Julián. Del cuello para abajo para la próxima, por favor —le dijo Alfa en broma y Julián sonrió.

—Discúlpame, pero fue lo que alcancé. Prometo apuntar más abajo para la próxima.

Alfa procedió a reacomodar el vendaje de la mano derecha de Saga. Si bien ya no le dolía ni tenía problemas con usarla, de todos modos la paranoia de los dos hacía que le vendaran al menos esa mano durante los entrenamientos. Cuando terminó regresaron con el grupo a seguir las peleas y lecciones.

Más tarde ayudaron con algunas otras rondas y finalmente fueron libres de irse a sus habitaciones a descansar y alistarse para la cena.

La cena fue un tanto más relajada que la del día anterior. No es que se cayeran mal entre ellos, bueno, con la excepción de Baian y Kanon, pero al menos los Marinos se sentían un tanto cohibidos ante Saga y medio incómodos con Kanon. Así que fue tarea de Asterión, Argol, y Capella romper el hielo. Ya lo habían hecho un tanto antes, cuando los Generales estuvieron en el Santuario, pero como no eran del mismo equipo, tampoco se conocían mucho. El que sí tenía bastante familiaridad con ellos era Kaza, aunque con quien se llevaba mejor era Alfa, porque continuaban sus pláticas sobre sus técnicas cada que podían.

Argol y Asterión eran en general quienes más fácil podían hacer amigos, así que decidieron sacar a relucir su carácter amistoso con los Marinos, a ver si funcionaba. Sorrento, Isaak y Thetis fueron los que dejaron la incomodidad de lado más pronto. La Sirena además había pasado varias tardes hablando con Alfa, y ya no se sentía tan incómoda con ella como al principio.

Alfa intentaba también seguir la plática con todos, menos con Baian, por mero recelo. No le gustaba la manerita en la que miraba a su cuñado y tampoco le encantaba la manera en la que la miraba a ella, como si estuviera demente por compartir techo con los gemelos y haberse casado con uno. La reacción no era del todo extraña para ella, esas miradas fueron bastante comunes en el Santuario, y la misma Thetis había puesto la misma cara, pero ella al menos dejó de hacerlo pronto. Baian no. Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, y si podía evitar mirar en su dirección, lo hacía. Además Alfa se estaba sintiendo más segura y a gusto hablando con Julián, así que prefería hacerle la plática a él que al resto.

A Poseidón no le caían mal los Santos. Algunos le agradaban más que otros, por supuesto. Pero en general le parecía que todos eran buenos chicos. Los Dorados eran para él un tanto intrigantes. Los había visto comportarse de la manera más solemne cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero también los vio bromear y portarse como hermanos en varias ocasiones. Saga le caía bien, y le parecía un tanto divertido que estuviera tan desconcertado por la manera en la que le hablaba Alfa.

La chica se le antojaba intrigante desde que la conoció. Su historia era la más rara que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Por lo general los guerreros estaban predestinados a serlo, y por eso eran llevados a entrenar desde muy jóvenes. Sí, está bien que dentro de todos los aprendices muchos se quedaran en el camino, pero el caso es que desde niños se les notaba ese "algo". Pero esa chica no. Ella sencillamente fue a dar al Santuario por extrañas razones del destino, y por lo tanto era más una chica civil común que una Saintia. O al menos lo fue por la mayor parte de su vida. Por supuesto estaba notando los cambios que se daban en ella ahora que todos la consideraban más una Saintia que Santo Plateado. La plática que tuvo con ella en el Santuario duró varias horas y le dio la oportunidad de conocerla, en especial porque la joven no dudó en contestarle todo ni hacerle preguntas difíciles. Le caía en verdad muy bien, y también le agradecía el que hubiera ayudado a Thetis a empezar a planear lo que harían con sus propias korees, una vez que llegaran a su Templo.

Sobre Kanon seguía sintiéndose indeciso. Estaba bastante seguro de que el gemelo no iba a intentar nada raro, pero una parte de sí seguía con recelo. Además de que no podía dejar de sentir un dejo de rencor en su contra. Ya no tan intenso como al principio, mucho menos luego de que lo vio arrodillado frente a él y pidiéndole perdón. Y por supuesto sumó varios puntos más cuando fue a disculparse con sus ex compañeros de armas, sin embargo la duda no se le quitaba. Pero bueno, los cambios en Kanon eran notorios y no le quedaba más remedio que darle, al menos, una oportunidad. Se lo había dicho a Saori y a Alfa, no lo odiaba, tampoco le deseaba mal, pero lo mantendría bien vigilado, por las dudas.

Y Baian seguía en su papel de siempre. No le interesaba mucho hacer migas con la gente del Santuario, más por testarudez que por convicción, porque podía ver claramente que ninguno de los Santos deseaba mal para ellos. Pero por el otro lado habían recibido a Kanon de brazos abiertos (o eso se imaginaba) y lo dejaron no sólo permanecer en el Santuario, si no compartir la armadura de Géminis con su hermano, al igual que el título.

Si bien Baian se mantenía lo más alejado posible de Kanon, de todos modos lo tenía siempre vigilado, su cosmo estaba permanentemente rastreando al del gemelo menor, en donde quiera que estuviera. Sus compañeros ya le habían dicho varias veces que debería relajar la vena, pero la verdad es que a él no le parecía prudente hacerlo, mucho menos cuando lo tenían de visitante. Quizá, un día, en algún futuro lejano, podría ser un poco más civil con él, pero no sería pronto, ni fácil.

Kanon seguía cumpliendo su palabra de no decir absolutamente nada y de aparentar ser invisible a menos de que le hablaran directamente. Agradecía que al menos Kaza, Sorrento, Isaak y Thetis lo incluían en la conversación, pero sabía perfectamente que cada palabra que saliera de su boca iba a ser analizada a fondo por Baian, Io y Krishna y prefería mejor no tentar su suerte. Era amable pero serio y distante. Al terminar la cena cada uno se fue de regreso a sus habitaciones, de nuevo no tenían muchos ánimos de quedarse a platicar.

La rutina no tardó en instaurarse. Desayunaban en grupos y luego se iban a entrenar, a hacer rondas, a entrenar un poco más. Casi todo el nuevo ejército de Poseidón necesitaba de muchas clases y entrenamientos, apenas eran aprendices, y bueno, los soldados también necesitaban mejorar, pero la buena noticia era que al menos todos ellos parecían estar a gusto con sus trabajos y se dedicaban a realizar sus tareas sin protestas.

Al cuarto día Poseidón se reunió con Saga, Kanon y Kaza. Cada que iba un nuevo grupo de Santos Dorados, se aseguraba de reunirse algunas veces con ellos para hablar de los progresos, las noticias y cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran que ajustar en las rutinas. Eso además le daba un buen pretexto para conocer más a fondo a los Santos Dorados. En este grupo evidentemente ya conocía a Kanon, pero le interesaba conocer más a Saga.

A favor de Kanon podía decir que se mostró perfectamente respetuoso. Contestaba sus preguntas y le daba buenas ideas, vaya, no por nada había podido mantener en funcionamiento el Santuario Marino por tanto tiempo, lo conocía probablemente mejor que nadie. Dudó un tanto en hacer sugerencias, pero Poseidón lo instó a hablar. Si bien las intenciones anteriores de Kanon no habían sido de su agrado, la verdad es que logró mantener un buen control del Santuario. A Kanon lo que le interesaba en esas épocas era entrenar a buenos guerreros y ahora eso no era diferente, lo que cambiaban eran los motivos. Julián se daba cuenta de que ambos hermanos trabajando juntos eran un muy buen equipo. De todos modos Kanon seguía manteniéndose callado a menos de que tuviera que hablar de trabajo. Al final de la reunión, cuando los gemelos estaban a punto de irse, Julián habló de nuevo.

—¿Ya fuiste a limpiar ese Templo, Kanon? —le preguntó y ambos hermanos se detuvieron.

—No, pensaba ir mañana, luego de las rondas de la tarde, pero si lo desea puedo ir en este momento —contestó.

—No, no es necesario, sencillamente me lo preguntaba. Pueden retirarse.

Con eso ambos gemelos y Kaza hicieron una venia y salieron del despacho. Caminaron juntos a paso tranquilo en dirección a las habitaciones.

—¿En serio pensabas ir mañana? —le preguntó Saga a su hermano.

—De hecho sí, y quería pedirle a Alfa que me acompañara, por si acaso me encuentro con ya-saben-quién.

—No creo que tenga problemas en ir contigo, pero pregúntale si no planea reunirse con Thetis.

—Quizá Thetis pueda ir con nosotros también. Siento todo el día, todos los días, el cosmo de Baian sobre mi.

—No puedes culparlo —apuntó Kaza.

—No lo hago, pero es molesto.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación de Saga y abrieron la puerta. Se encontraron con todo el grupo reunido ahí en la sala... jugando videojuegos. Saga miró a Alfa quien le sonrió.

—Dado que nada más invitaron a los rangos mayores, nosotros nos aburríamos, así que aquí estamos —le dijo la chica.

—Ya sabía yo que esta habitación se iba a convertir en el punto de reunión —dijo el gemelo mayor mientras iba a sentarse a la mesa.

—Les tocó la habitación con la tele más grande, por supuesto que íbamos a venir —respondió Nachi, quien estaba jugando carreras con Asterión, Capella y Argol.

—Celibato, le llaman —le dijo Kanon a Saga con una enorme sonrisa mientras iba a sentarse al sillón a observar el juego y pedir turno.

Al día siguiente, después de todas las responsabilidades, Kanon se dirigió con Alfa y Thetis a su antiguo Templo. Nadie había puesto un pie adentro desde que Kanon saliera por última vez. Las reparaciones que se le hicieron fueron solamente del exterior. Llevaron consigo algunas lámparas, bolsas, escoba y trapeador. Finalmente Kanon respiró profundamente y entró. El Templo no era muy diferente a aquellos del Santuario pero sí mucho más chico. No tenía Sala de Batallas, por ejemplo, dado que se trataba nada más de un lugar en el cual los Generales pudieran vivir sin tener que ir al Templo Principal.

Por supuesto el primer salón al que entraron era una sala, completamente oscura, pero no tan polvorienta. Los muebles se veían sucios, pero no en mal estado.

—Bienvenidas, supongo —murmuró Kanon mientras dejaba las cosas que traía consigo en el piso.

La verdad es que Kanon nunca se esmeró mucho en decorar el lugar, así que habían nada más un par de sillones, una mesita de centro y un mueble con el centro de entretenimiento, o sea una tele vieja y unas consolas de videojuegos bastante pasadas de moda, también un reproductor de dvd y algunas películas. Contra una pared se encontraba un librero bastante lleno de libros, algunos eran de Kanon, otros ya estaban ahí cuando él llegó.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a la cocina. No habían trastes sucios, ni rastros de que el gemelo menor hubiera estado ahí en las horas anteriores a la guerra. Entonces pusieron al fin manos a la obra, Kanon comenzó a revisar las cosas de la sala, a ver qué se llevaba y qué podía tirar mientras Alfa y Thetis empezaban a barrer y limpiar.

Les tomó un par de horas terminar con la sala, comedor y cocina, y luego se dirigieron a la habitación. Alfa y Thetis sonrieron cuando notaron que la cama por supuesto había quedado destendida y había ropa regada por varios lugares. El gemelo fue directo al closet, a ver lo que dejó ahí mientras de nuevo Alfa y Thetis comenzaban a limpiar.

—¿Te vas a llevar algo de esa ropa? —le preguntó Alfa.

—No lo creo, no hay algo que en realidad quisiera recuperar de ahí. Pero ya veremos.

Trabajaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que al fin Thetis sacó su celular y puso algo de música. Kanon nunca había sido de guardar o tener muchas cosas, así que tampoco es que tuvieran tanto trabajo qué hacer. Y de hecho la mayor parte de las cosas que Kanon quiso recuperar fueron unos cuantos libros. Los electrónicos por supuesto estaban inservibles y casi todos los muebles también, y no dudaban que estuvieran un tanto mohosos, así que los sacaron del Templo.

Al final terminaron con varias bolsas de basura y una pila de muebles fuera. Para ese momento ya era de noche, así que el resto del equipo de Kanon fue a reunirse con ellos, incluyendo a Saga, y entre todos comenzaron a acarrear la basura al depósito. Luego los trabajadores del Santuario Submarino se encargarían de tirar o reciclar lo que pudieran.

Regresaron al Templo por las últimas cosas por acarrear cuando vieron ahí a Baian y a Krishna, adentro, contemplando el lugar semi vacío.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras a deshacerte de toda tu basura —le dijo Baian a Kanon cuando los vio regresar, y Krishna rodó los ojos y ahogó un suspiro.

Todos se le quedaron viendo y luego a Kanon, esperando su reacción, pero él no contestó nada, simplemente se dirigió a la siguiente pila.

—¿Ya no hablamos? —volvió a preguntar Baian.

—Baian, por favor no empecemos de nuevo con esto —le dijo Krishna hastiado—. Ya vámonos, deja que terminen con lo que están haciendo.

—No pensé que fueras a tener las agallas de regresar a este lugar,  _ I'll give you that _ —dijo el Chileno, ignorando a su compañero—. Aunque la verdad es que todos hubiéramos preferido que te ahorraras la visita.

—Hablas por ti, Baian, a mi ni me metas en tu discurso —dijo Kaza, también aburrido.

—Todos llegamos a hablar de las ganas que teníamos de romperle la cara, Kaza, no te hagas el inocente.

—Y la gente también puede cambiar de opinión y superar el pasado. Te recomiendo que lo intentes, te ahorrarías bastantes dolores de estómago —contestó Kaza.

—Baian, vámonos ya —repitió Krishna mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañero para comenzar a llevárselo, pero Baian se resistió.

Kanon recogió la siguiente bolsa de basura y comenzó a alejarse, cosa que, obviamente, no le hizo gracia al Hipocámpo.

—No me ignores a Kanon, que todavía tengo cosas qué decirte.

—Baian, cálmate ya, ya hiciste tu escena en el Santuario de Atenea y ya le rompiste la cara. ¿Qué más quieres? —le dijo Thetis.

—¡Que se arrepienta de todo lo que nos hizo!

—Ya está arrepentido y ya te lo dijo —intervino Alfa sin poder aguantarse y Baian la miró.

—Tú no te metas, que no es tu problema.

—No le hables así, que no es su culpa —interrumpió Kaza—. Ya fue suficiente, hiciste tu escena, ahora, por favor, retírate si es que no vas a ayudar.

—Te lo dije una vez y no tengo problemas con volver a repetirlo: lamento todo lo que hice y todo lo que causé aquí abajo y a ustedes. No hay nada que pueda hacer para repararlo ni puedo borrarlo. Realmente no sé qué más esperas que haga.

—Que te vayas de este Santuario y no vuelvas nunca más.

—Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso porque tengo órdenes de estar aquí, tanto de Poseidón como de Atenea.

—¿Y eso qué? No es como que tengas problemas con desobedecer órdenes.

—Ahora los tengo, así que voy a seguir cumpliendo mi deber te guste o no.

—¿Se están peleando de nuevo? —escucharon la voz de Julián quien venía acompañado de Io e Isaak. Al instante todos hicieron una reverencia.

—No estaba sucediendo nada, mi señor —murmuró Baian.

—A mi me sonó como a pelea. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Baian? —preguntó Julián más triste que enojado.

—¿Conmigo? Debería pensar qué hacer con él. Le sugiero que lo mande a la prisión por una buena temporada.

—No voy a tener de prisionero a un guerrero de mi sobrina, Baian, y así empezar una nueva guerra contra el Santuario. En primera porque firmamos un tratado de paz, en segunda porque, si no te has dado cuenta, nos superan en números, y en tercera porque Kanon tiene permiso de estar aquí y vino a ayudarnos como el resto de sus compañeros. Creo que debemos tener una larga plática. Sígueme. El resto pueden terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Poseidón comenzó a alejarse y, por mucho coraje que tuviera Baian, no se iba a atrever a desobedecer a su dios, así que le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Kanon y luego comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Les falta mucho? —preguntó por fin Isaak luego de un momento de incómodo silencio.

—No, sólo hay que llevarnos estas últimas cosas. Cada quien tome algo —dijo Saga, quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo.

El resto asintió, se repartieron el resto de las cosas y luego de dejarlas en el depósito los Marinos se fueron a sus Templos.

—Al menos le tomó una semana hacer la escena —dijo Alfa.

—Y no se fueron a los golpes —dijo Saga—. Eso sí, dudo que Baian vaya a dejar de buscar pelea en un futuro cercano.

—No la va a encontrar, no tengo interés en pelearme con él —dijo Kanon, luego suspiró—. Nos vemos mañana, no tengo ganas de ir a cenar.

Alfa y Saga lo miraron alejarse.

—También va a buscar pelea contigo, ya que le contestaste —le dijo Saga a su esposa.

—No pude evitarlo, ya estoy cansada de sus miradas e insinuaciones. Si no va a ser amigo mío pues ni modo. Y si no puede ser lo suficiente civil cuando sea necesario entonces ese ya literalmente es problema de Julián, y por eso se lo llevó a hablar con él.

Poseidón guió a Baian hasta su despacho sin decirle palabra, y francamente Baian tampoco tenía deseos de hablar, así que caminaron en silencio. Julián entró y dejó la puerta abierta para que el Marino entrara, luego fue directo a la sala de su despacho, tomó una botella del mini bar y sirvió dos tragos. Tomó ambos vasos, le pasó uno a Baian y finalmente fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones. Baian miró el vaso en su mano, luego fue a sentarse frente a su dios.

—Dime Baian, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer? —preguntó Julián antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Sabes de lo que hablo. Tienes esta actitud desde el momento en que les avisé que íbamos a visitar el Santuario de mi sobrina. Luego fue empeorando gradualmente. Lo he notado, todos lo han hecho. No es que no entendamos el por qué no quieres estar ni siquiera cerca de Kanon, pero tu actitud se extiende a todos los Santos.

—No confío en ellos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Es necesario que lo repita de nuevo? Gracias al Santuario de Atenea pasó lo que pasó con nosotros. Si Kanon no hubiera salido de ahí, no hubiéramos entrado en guerra. Y una vez que todos regresamos a la vida, ellos no dudaron en traer de regreso a Kanon y a volver a darle todos sus privilegios, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

—¿En realidad crees eso? Que lo admitieron de regreso de brazos abiertos y que no tuvieron sus dudas, que sencillamente lo hicieron... ¿porque sí?

—Eso fue justo lo que hicieron.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad. Kanon se interpuso entre Atenea y yo, y la salvó. Luego fue a ofrecer su ayuda cuando comenzó la guerra contra Hades. Milo lo puso a prueba, y Kanon no levantó un dedo en contra de él, a pesar de que pudo haber muerto. Luego ayudó a los Santos de Bronce en su lucha en el Hades, y peleó contra los jueces a favor de su diosa. ¿De verdad crees que eso es no hacer nada?

—Creo que hizo todo eso para ganarse favores.

—¿Qué favores? ¿Regresar a la vida? Kanon no tenía manera de saber que iba a suceder, así como tú tampoco lo supiste.

—Bien, aunque no lo supiera, de todos modos lo que hizo no tiene nada de extraordinario. Se supone que era un Santo y nada más cumplió su deber, entonces no veo por qué lo ponen como si fuera un gran héroe.

—No creo que nadie esté poniendo a Kanon en un pedestal, honestamente.

—Pues lo trajeron de regreso y le permitieron quedarse.

—Mira, nada más ellos saben exactamente lo que sucedió en el Santuario de Atenea luego de que regresaran a la vida. Pero sí hablé con Saori y ella me explicó muchas cosas. No fue fácil para ninguno de ellos. No es que regresaran y de pronto ya no hubiera rencores y enojos entre ellos. Según me contó, el primer año, al menos, fue muy tenso para todos. Nadie estaba muy seguro de en quién podían confiar, en especial cuando se trata de aquellos que se vieron como traidores en algún momento, y sabes bien que Kanon encabeza esa lista. Sin embargo todos ellos trabajaron para ganarse su lugar de nuevo, al igual que el respeto de todos.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Atenea sí lo recibió de brazos abiertos.

—Eso es verdad. Mi sobrina cree en los humanos y en que las personas no son malas por naturaleza. Para ella, el hecho de que Kanon la salvara y luego peleara junto a sus compañeros, fue una prueba de que Kanon en verdad está arrepentido y quiere ganarse su lugar de nuevo. Quizá es un poco ingenua, o quizá confía demasiado, pero con Kanon tenía razón.

—Eso no lo sabemos. También fue todo un ejemplo cuando estuvo con nosotros, y lo hizo únicamente para ganarse sus favores y conseguir su propio beneficio. No creo que haya cambiado, no creo que no lo esté haciendo de nuevo. Y parece que los ha cegado a todos.

—¿En serio crees que tus compañeros confían ciegamente en él?

—Al menos la mitad lo hacen.

—Vamos Baian, sabes que eso tampoco es verdad. Todos aquí tienen sus reservas con respecto a Kanon, incluido yo.

—¿Entonces por qué tenerlo aquí? Si todos tienen sus reservas y nadie está particularmente feliz de que esté de regreso, ¿para qué permitirle la entrada? Si es porque los equipos necesitan un Santo Dorado, ya está ahí Saga. Kanon no es necesario, ni siquiera tiene armadura.

—Porque efectivamente así definimos a los equipos y, te guste o no, Kanon es parte de los Santos Dorados. El Santuario nos está haciendo un enorme favor prestándonos guerreros para ayudarnos aquí abajo, y el arreglo no es eterno. Eventualmente dejarán de venir a ayudar.

—Sigo sosteniendo que la presencia de Kanon es innecesaria.

—Es parte del acuerdo entre los dos Santuarios. Kanon es parte del Santuario y como tal, debe cumplir su deber de venir aquí al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Baian, estás haciendo justo lo que no quería hacer yo mismo. Le estás dando demasiada importancia a Kanon, tanta, que estás empezando a ser descortés con todos aquellos cercanos a él, quienes para nada tienen la culpa. Nachi ni siquiera conocía a Kanon, los Plateados tampoco. Hasta a Kaza ya lo estás empezando a tratar como un extraño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por Kanon? Hey, si no quieres dirigirle nunca la palabra, no lo hagas, pero no te portes de esa manera con el resto. ¿Cuál es su crimen? ¿Ser parte del mismo equipo que él? Porque eso es algo que ninguno de ellos, más que Saga, decidió.

—Y Alfa.

—A ella también le tocó estar en el mismo equipo, no fue decisión suya.

—Decidió relacionarse con él.

—Ella ni siquiera estuvo en las guerras pasadas. No sabía nada de lo que pasó.

—Pero cuando se enteró no tuvo reparos en seguir relacionándose con él, aunque bueno, qué se podía esperar de ella si terminó casándose con el otro gran traidor del Santuario.

Julián suspiró, rodó los ojos y se levantó a servirse otro trago.

—Okay, entonces tienes algo en contra de Kanon, por lo cual no te culpo, pero también tienes algo en contra de cualquiera que se relacione con él y lo tenga en buena estima, y por eso te has portado de esa manera con sus compañeros de equipo y con el resto de los Santos, incluido el Patriarca. ¿En dónde quedo yo en todo esto? Porque yo le permití venir.

—No es lo mismo, usted acaba de admitir que todavía guarda reparos.

Julián volvió a tomar asiento.

—Y es así como volvemos al inicio. Dime qué puedo hacer ahora. Kanon ya está aquí y no va a dejar de venir cuando sea su turno. No hay manera en la que puedas convencer a aquellos cercanos a Kanon de que deberían desterrarlo, incluida a Atenea. Nadie espera que te vuelvas de pronto su amigo, ni siquiera que le dirijas la palabra si no es necesario. ¿Entonces? Porque ya te pedí una vez que fueras civil con el resto, pero sigues buscando peleas.

—No estoy buscando peleas con Kanon, sencillamente le estoy diciendo todo eso que nadie más se atreve a decirle.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie más lo ha hecho? Porque yo estoy bastante seguro de que en el Santuario hicieron justo eso. Yo también ya se lo dije, y ya lo escuchó más de una vez de ti. ¿En qué va a acabar esto? ¿Te vas a volver a ir a los golpes?

—Quizá eso sea lo necesario.

—No, no lo es. Rompiéndole la cara no vas a lograr nada más que aumentar tensiones entre todos, y me vas a meter en problemas con mi sobrina. Baian, Kanon no es tan importante. No debería ser un obstáculo entre el Santuario de Atenea y nosotros, ni entre tú y tus compañeros, ni entre tú y yo. Pero lo estás convirtiendo justo en eso. Si no te nace perdonarlo, no lo hagas. Pero deja de darle una importancia que no tiene. Todos hemos sentido que lo estás vigilando constantemente, que siempre estás al tanto de sus movimientos, que básicamente no te deja descansar y eso me está preocupando. Digamos que Kanon sí pretende hacer algo, que va a volver a traicionarnos, ¿en serio crees que todos se van a poner de su lado sencillamente por ser... él? ¡No! Eso es una tontería. Si Kanon decidiera hacer algo justo ahora, todos aquí se le irían encima, incluidos Saga y Alfa. Y digamos que ellos dos también se ponen de su lado, serían tres contra el resto de nosotros, incluido yo, ¿crees que tendría oportunidad contra mi?

—No, pero justamente no quiero que lleguemos a eso.

—Baian, sé que tu lealtad está conmigo y tus compañeros y te lo agradezco. Y sé que es por eso que no puedes siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Kanon no sea un traidor, porque ya demostró que lo fue. Y te agradezco que nos quieras proteger, porque además ese es tu deber, y lo aprecio en serio. Pero las cosas tienen que cambiar, porque no podemos sencillamente dejar que sigas obsesionándote tanto con el "podría". No te pido que bajes la guardia completamente, pero necesito que sepas que no hay por qué estar tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo y contra todos. A Kanon no le estamos dando ni más poder ni más información de la que necesite saber. Pero necesito que la alianza entre nuestros Santuarios funcione, porque requerimos la ayuda y porque, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir con todos mis divinos parientes reuniéndose mensualmente en un futuro cercano. Además, estar todos los días a la defensiva sencillamente no puede ser bueno para ti. Lo puedo ver. Debe ser exhaustivo.

—No puedo perdonarlo.

—No te pido que lo hagas. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que lo superes, eso ya vendrá a su debido tiempo si es lo que quieres, pero me gustaría que... no sé, que te calmaras un poco. No puedes cambiar la situación en la que estamos, literalmente tienes que vivir con esto. Y quizá algún día se demuestre que tuviste razón todo este tiempo y que Kanon es lo que crees que es, sin embargo también se podría demostrar lo contrario, o quizá nunca suceda nada hacia ninguna dirección, y entonces, ¿qué harás? ¿Seguirás guardando este resentimiento dentro de ti hasta el final de tus días? ¿O de los de él?

Baian se quedó callado, mirando el vaso entre sus manos. Le parecía tan injusto. Como si fuera él el del error, cuando lo único que estaba haciendo, en su opinión, era mantener la guardia y no dejar que Kanon lo volviera a engatusar como hizo años atrás. Pero las palabras de Julián sí llegaron a él. A lo mejor el dios tenía razón y le estaba dando demasiada importancia a Kanon y a sus compañeros. Sí, es verdad que ninguno de ellos se había portado grosero con él en ningún momento, pero seguía sin entender cómo es que todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo en aceptar a Kanon de regreso, como si el hacer su deber fuera suficiente para perdonarlo.

—No creo que alguna vez pueda perdonarlo, ni olvidar todo lo que nos hizo.

—No estás solo en eso, nadie va a olvidar nunca lo que hizo, y eso es algo con lo que Kanon va a tener que cargar por el resto de su vida. En serio piénsalo, Baian, no quiero que esto que sientes se convierta completamente en tu personalidad, porque eres una buena persona y un buen guerrero y tienes mucho qué ofrecer, y esto está impidiendo que lo demuestres.

—Lo pensaré.

—Por favor, hazlo. Gracias por haber venido a hablar conmigo.

Baian le dio el último trago a su bebida, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro, se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió con dirección a su Pilar.

Nadie lo vio todo el día siguiente, porque no salió de su Templo. Le pidió al resto de sus compañeros que lo relevaran, dado que se sentía indispuesto. Y todos sabían el por qué. Poseidón por supuesto que no comentó con absolutamente nadie la conversación que tuvo con su Marino, pero todos se imaginaban que esa era la razón por la cual había decidido quedarse encerrado. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque les preocupaba su compañero y la gastritis que seguro le estaba dando por tener a Kanon y los Santos ahí, sentían cierto alivio de no tener que estar haciéndola de niñeras y asegurándose de que no fuera a hacer nada indebido.

Ninguno de los Marinos quería pleito con el Santuario de Atenea. Para algunos era más fácil, porque al menos Kaza e Isaak estaban en buenos términos con el ex Dragón Marino, y se llevaban bien con él, en especial el primero, quien había comenzado a conocerlo de nuevo. Sorrento siempre era más serio y formal, y a pesar de que muchos pensaron que él era quien más motivos tenía para estar de pleito con Kanon, la verdad es que el Marino era el más templado de sus compañeros y reconocía que Kanon ya no era el mismo.

Lo mismo iba para Thetis. Si bien su relación con Kanon durante los años que fue General no fue la mejor, le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado y que no era el misógino patán que alguna vez pensó que era. Nada más había que verlo en compañía de Alfa para darse cuenta. Y la buena estima en la cual lo tenían las mujeres del Santuario le decían que quizá era una buena idea volver a tratarlo.

Io y Krishna seguían teniendo sus reservas, pero no tantas como Baian, obviamente. Durante la casi semana que Kanon había pasado con ellos, se dieron cuenta de que sabía hacer las cosas y era un buen guerrero, compañero y maestro. Se preocupaba por ayudar a los aprendices y soldados, y lo hacía sin lanzar los improperios a los que los había acostumbrado en sus tiempos. Hacía todo lo que se requería de él sin chistar y él mismo buscaba colaborar en lo que fuera necesario. Si bien seguían sin tener muchas ganas de volverse sus amigos, al menos consideraban que como compañero de trabajo estaba bien.

Los Santos también notaron la bajada en la tensión del ambiente sin Baian. A ellos les había lanzado miradas asesinas el Marino y a ninguno le hacía gracia, obviamente. En especial a Nachi, quien nunca tuvo vela en el entierro y era además el más joven. Sentía que tenía mucho qué aprender y básicamente se comportaba como el cachorro que quiere complacer a todo mundo, por eso mismo como que le dolió, al menos en el orgullo, cuando sus intentos por ser amable con Baian fueron rechazados de una manera tan fría.

Kanon, a pesar de querer sentirse un tanto aliviado por no tener el cosmo de Baian constantemente rastreándolo, igual se sentía un poco culpable. A fin de cuentas el Marino estaba como estaba por su culpa. Pero ya no sabía qué más hacer. Se disculpó con él y le permitió darle algunos golpes, luego se volvió a disculpar y se esforzó en darle espacio y en no contestar provocaciones. Ya todo mundo le había dicho que eso era lo único que podía hacer, pero Baian era un buen chico y no le gustaba verlo tan neurótico todo el tiempo. Sabía que esa no era su personalidad.

Se decidió a ir a hablar con Julián, quien se sorprendió, y no poco, en especial cuando le dijo todo aquello, pero Poseidón también le dijo que no podía hacer más por Baian, así como él tampoco podía. Ya todos habían puesto de su parte, ahora era turno de Baian decidir qué hacer.

Baian salió de su aislamiento al día siguiente y se puso a hacer su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado, con la diferencia de que no seguía a Kanon con su cosmo a cada paso que daba. En su lugar nada más revisaba de vez en cuando su posición, en especial para mantenerse alejado, porque no quería estar cerca del gemelo.

Y mantuvo esa misma actitud durante los siguientes dos días, y por las noches, cuando se iba a dormir, notaba que en serio estaba menos enojado y tenso, porque no tenía al menor de los gemelos rondándole la cabeza todo el tiempo. Quizá Julián tenía razón y no necesitaba vigilar a Kanon constantemente, porque el hombre nunca estaba solo, siempre tenía gente a su alrededor y podían mantenerlo a raya en caso de que cualquier cosa se presentara.

Alfa estaba vigilando a algunos aprendices que le había tocado entrenar por el día. Los puso a hacer algunas cuantas peleas amistosas en el Coliseo. Por el momento ese grupo y el que le tocó a Argol eran los únicos ahí. El resto estaban entrenando pero fuera del Coliseo y otros hacían rondas. Julián se acercó a la chica, que estaba sentada en las gradas.

—¿Disfrutando el torturar aprendices? —le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

—A mí me tocaron esos entrenamientos, ya es mi momento de infligir el sufrimiento a alguien más —contestó ella sonriendo.

—¿Cómo ves a mis aprendices? ¿Todavía les falta?

—Creo que hay un poco de todo. Pero al menos parece gustarles la idea de ser "la primera" generación de nuevos aprendices y los veo con bastantes ánimos.

—Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Y a ti qué te parece este lugar?

—Que vas a tener un Santuario que le dará envidia a muchos. Tanto por el lugar como por las personas. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo está Baian?

Julián suspiró.

—Honestamente no he vuelto a hablar con él pero creo que de algo le sirvió nuestra plática, ya no lo veo tan obsesivo con ustedes como al principio.

—Definitivamente se ha calmado, aunque no creo que haya bajado del todo la guardia.

—No, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera completamente, ¿tú?

—No, y lo entiendo. Espero que mejore más todavía. Todo mundo dice que no es un mal chico, y les creo, pero evidentemente no me dio la más cordial de las bienvenidas.

—¿No estás acostumbrada ya a eso? A la atención extra que recibes por estar relacionada con ya-sabes-quienes.

—Algo. Por lo general ya no me molestan las miradas ni los chismes, pero no me gusta cuando se muestran abiertamente hostiles contra mi por ellos. O contra ellos.

—¿Te ha pasado mucho?

—No, no mucho, pero sí ha pasado. En fin, lo acepto, no es como que pueda hacer mucho por cambiarlo.

—Y dime, ¿ya abrieron la champagne?

Alfa sonrió de nuevo y volteó a verlo.

—Ya, y digamos que se evaporó bien rápido.

Julián también sonrió.

—Me alegro. Me caes bien, mortal.

—Gracias. Para ser la segunda deidad que conozco, también has dejado una buena impresión.

—Es que no me has visto de malas.

—Y espero nunca hacerlo. He leído las historias.

—Eso no te impidió preguntarme sobre Kanon y la Escama.

—A veces me gusta tentar mi suerte, ¿qué te puedo decir?

Ambos se quedaron un rato viendo entrenar a los aprendices, y cuando finalmente Alfa se apiadó de ellos, los mandó a descansar. Poseidón y ella bajaron a la arena y de ahí se acercaron a la armería, en donde el dios mantenía su colección de equipo de entrenamiento. Le había preguntado a la chica si sabía usar armas y ella le contestó que no tanto, porque en el Santuario se les enseñaba lo suficiente para que supieran defenderse de ellas y poco más. Pero le comentó que, antes de viajar al otro lado del planeta, había entrenado un poco con arcos, como  _ hobby  _ en su adolescencia. Eso instigó la curiosidad del dios, y por eso se encontraban ahí, buscando algunas flechas y arcos. Julián mandó a que pusieran algunos blancos y luego despejó el Coliseo.

—Muéstrame —le dijo una vez que le pasó el arma a la chica.

—Te advierto que hace demasiados años que no hago esto, y que si tengo mala puntería, es por eso.

—Esto es como andar en bicicleta, no lo vas a olvidar.

—Quizá, pero no voy a ser muy buena tampoco.

La chica examinó el arma un momento y luego comenzó a hacer esos movimientos que tenía grabados en sus músculos, buscando la mejor posición y ángulo. Se sentía extraña, porque, para empezar, su arco no había sido tan grande y definitivamente notaba la falta de práctica dado que no atinaba a encontrar una posición cómoda. Julián la ayudó un poco durante los primeros tiros, que, dicho sea de paso, la chica no logró dar en el blanco.

Luego de un rato, y con las explicaciones del dios, la joven logró, al menos, enterrar la flecha en los objetivos, si bien no en el centro.

—Yo diría que, si sigues practicando, recordarás bien cómo era esto —le dijo Julián.

—Sabes lo que opina Atenea sobre las armas.

—Lo sé —murmuró y se encogió de hombros—, pero esto es nada más un deporte. —Y le sonrió. —¿Sabes usar otras armas?

—A decir verdad mi familia adoptiva me llevó a cazar en alguna ocasión. No cacé nada, obviamente, pero técnicamente sé disparar un rifle.

—Así que lo tuyo es disparar. Mmm, ¿has arrojado una lanza?

—Sí y no. Aldebarán me explicó su uso y eso, pero fue literalmente una clase y luego pasamos a otra cosa.

Julián sonrió. Ninguno de sus Marinos, salvo Krishna, eran muy fans de las armas, así que pocas veces tenía oportunidad de presumir su colección. Fue de nuevo a la armería y de ahí sacó un par de lanzas. Le entregó una a la joven y comenzó a explicarle su uso y funcionamiento.

Poco tiempo después ambos ya se encontraban arrojando lanzas, mientras él le hacía correcciones y ella no podía más que reír de lo mala que era, pero hey, al menos lo estaba intentando y se divertía. Julián era buen maestro, así que acabó acertando a varios blancos, aunque ambos se preguntaban si era porque ella podría llegar a ser buena, o si era mera suerte de principiante.

Y ahí estaban todavía cuando Saga los encontró. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y ambos acababan de hacer los últimos lanzamientos antes de retirarse.

—Hey —los saludó el de Géminis cuando los vio, y ambos voltearon a verlo. —¿Qué hacen?

—Julián me enseñaba a arrojar lanzas.

—Y flechas, aunque en realidad empezamos con esas —le dijo Julián.

—¿Y qué tal?

—¿Honestamente? No puedo negar que me gustan las armas —contestó Alfa.

—Podrías practicar, al menos como deporte, no necesariamente dentro del Santuario. —Y volteó a ver a Saga. —Seré sincero, a mi también me gustan las armas y no me encanta que Saori no permita su uso, pero: su Santuario, sus reglas. De todas maneras tan prohibidas no las tiene.

—No, pero por algo es la diosa de la Guerra Justa —contestó Saga con una sonrisa.

Ya, la verdad es que a él también le llamaban la atención algunas armas, aunque lo suyo eran más las espadas.

—Pues si les interesa, ya sabes dónde está la armería. Cualquiera puede usarlas, aunque mis armas personales, y que no son de entrenamiento, no están ahí, por supuesto.

—Tal vez te tome la palabra otro día de estos —dijo Alfa.

Julián le hizo una seña a unos chicos que se encontraban cerca, se pusieron a guardar todo el desastre de lanzas, flechas y blancos que se encontraban alrededor, luego salieron del Coliseo.

Durante los siguientes días las cosas se calmaron todavía más. Si bien Baian seguía sin dirigirles mucho la palabra, ya nada más seguía a Kanon con su cosmo cuando se acordaba de ello. También se notó que al menos intentaba cambiar la mirada de sospecha hacia todos ellos por una un tanto más neutral, y dejó de irse al lado contrario cada que los veía cerca.

La gran mayoría se preguntaba cuánto le iba a durar el buen genio, pero al menos agradecían ya no estar tan a la defensiva. Poseidón le tenía un poco más de fe al Chileno, porque lo conocía y podía ver el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Baian se sorprendió, y no poco, cuando vio a Julián y Alfa practicando con las armas otro día, mientras la mayor parte de sus compañeros y los Santos les echaban porras. Se quedó mirando un rato desde lejos. Sorrento se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada, si el chico todavía no se sentía dispuesto a unirse a la diversión, estaba bien, ya lo haría a su tiempo.

Las cenas comenzaron a relajarse también. Si bien Baian no buscaba la conversación de los Santos, cuando ellos hablaban, al menos ponía atención. Hasta Thetis, como no queriendo la cosa, instaba a todos a unirse a las pláticas. Y hasta se quedaron un par de días, luego de la cena, a jugar juegos de mesa.

Kanon salió de su habitación, eran las 12 de la noche y se había ofrecido a hacer la ronda nocturna junto a algunos soldados e Isaak. El grupo se reunió fuera del Templo Principal y comenzaron a caminar por todo el perímetro. Cada uno de ellos llevaba consigo una antorcha para alumbrar el camino. La verdad es que Kanon había extrañado la paz que se respiraba a altas horas de la madrugada en el Santuario Marino. Nada tenía que ver con el Santuario de Atenea en donde había más gente y podían ver las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Allá abajo no, si bien no podían ver las estrellas, y la negrura de la noche se extendía como una negra pared a todo su alrededor, justo eso era lo que le parecía calmante. Además había muy poco ruido. Las noches ahí abajo siempre habían sido sus favoritas para caminar a solas y sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Las rondas ahí abajo se hacían también en grupos de dos, y Kanon llevaba consigo a un aprendiz bastante joven, de nombre Tadeo. El chico le caía bien, aunque era bastante reservado, pero eso en ese momento no le molestaba, porque iban caminando en agradable silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto Kanon se detuvo, y Tadeo volteó a verlo, interrogante. La luz de una antorcha se acercaba a ellos. Se quedaron en silencio, y el más joven sintió que le empezaban a sudar las manos. ¿Quién podría ser? La luz de la antorcha se acercó todavía más, mientras ambos la miraban atentos. Finalmente lograron distinguir la figura de un hombre encapuchado, lo cual lanzó alarmas en la mente de Kanon y encendió su cosmo. La otra figura hizo lo mismo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Baian.

Por un lado se sintió tranquilo, dado que no se trataba de algún invasor, pero por el otro, no le daba muy buena espina que fuera precisamente Baian quien se dirigía en su dirección en lugar de ir al lado contrario, como usualmente hacía. El chileno finalmente se quitó la capucha y lo miró a los ojos.

—Buenas noches —le dijo—. No podía dormir y decidí venir a ayudar con las rondas.

—Me dio un buen susto, señor Baian —murmuró Tadeo, quien apenas ahora podía empezar a calmar su corazón agitado.

—No fue mi intención, no pensaba encontrarme con nadie —contestó Baian—. Todo tranquilo en esa dirección.

—También por donde venimos —dijo Kanon.

—No debería hacer rondas solo, señor. ¿Por qué no se une a nosotros? —volvió a hablar Tadeo y Kanon tuvo que contener el impulso de rodar los ojos y darle un zape. ¿Qué el chico no se había dado cuenta de nada? En cambio volteó a ver a Baian, quien tampoco se había esperado esa respuesta del joven.

—No es necesario, estaré bien —contestó.

—Pero es mejor ir en parejas, en caso de que algo pase. Es parte del protocolo de seguridad —insistió.

—Tadeo tiene un buen punto, sí es parte del protocolo y sí es mejor no estar completamente solo durante las rondas —intervino Kanon al fin, muy a su pesar y del de Baian.

—No quisiera incomodar —puso de pretexto Baian.

—¿Qué dice? Las rondas con el señor Kanon son muy tranquilas.

—No, creo que será mejor que ya me regrese a mi Templo —dijo Baian he hizo ademán de dar la media vuelta.

—Permítanos acompañarlo entonces, íbamos hacia allá de cualquier manera —dijo Tadeo.

Y entonces Baian le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Kanon, cosa que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, pero el gemelo menor, si bien no tenía ganas de hacerla de escolta para Baian, sabía que era parte de los protocolos y que era mejor que Tadeo no aprendiera a romperlos, por muy incómoda que le pareciera la situación.

—No estamos muy lejos, Baian, ya hubiéramos llegado a estas alturas.

Baian suspiró una última vez, derrotado, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su Pilar, con el par a la siga. Le incomodaba sentir la mirada de Kanon a sus espaldas, pero no quería tampoco ir a su lado, así que se resignó a su suerte. Por alguna razón, no sentía ánimos de incordiar a Kanon, y mucho menos con un aprendiz presente.

Caminaron en silencio. Kanon y Baian incómodos por la presencia del otro, y Tadeo completamente ajeno a la situación en la que los había metido. Pero el ex Marino tenía razón, y la caminata era muy corta. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, ya estaban de regreso en el Pilar de Baian.

El Marino contempló un momento su Pilar, luego se volvió hacia sus acompañantes.

—Tadeo, espera aquí un segundo, tengo que hablar con Kanon.

Al gemelo menor casi se le olvida respirar cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de boca de Baian, pero pensó que negarse iba a empeorar las cosas, así que volteó a ver al aprendiz, asintió y luego siguió a Baian a su Templo. Entraron a la sala, Baian encendió la luz y luego volteó a ver al de Géminis.

—Lo diré sin rodeos, Kanon. No me caes bien, no confío en ti y no me agrada tu presencia en este lugar.

Kanon no contestó, pero se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, esperando el arrebato que, estaba seguro, seguiría a esas palabras.

—Sin embargo el señor Poseidón está dispuesto a mantenerte aquí por el momento y a permitirte ayudar en lo posible, y no voy a ir en contra de los deseos de mi dios. No te he perdonado, y probablemente nunca lo haga. Hiciste cosas que no puedo sencillamente olvidar y pretender que nunca sucedieron. Tomaste toda nuestra confianza y la tiraste como si no tuviera ningún valor, al igual que nuestras vidas. Y el hecho de que hayas ayudado a tu diosa, como era tu deber, no me convence de que hayas cambiado. Pero estoy harto y cansado de toda esta situación. De aquí en adelante no voy a decirte nada más a menos de que sea necesario. No me interesa llegar a conocerte, y seguiré teniendo mis dudas respecto a ti. Pero ya no voy a decirte ni hacer nada. Queda en ti el demostrar que has cambiado, si es que lo has hecho. Queda en ti el no perder, de nuevo, la confianza que todos tus compañeros te han regalado. Si tenemos que trabajar juntos en el futuro, cuando se decidan los equipos de guerra, entonces así será.

—¿Me estás dando una oportunidad? —preguntó Kanon, pero no con sarcasmo ni ironía, sencillamente con sorpresa y sin terminar de entender que, al menos, lo que le ofrecía el Marino era una tregua.

—Llámalo como más te guste, no me importa. Mis dudas seguirán estando contigo, y si te lo preguntas, nada más estaré esperando el día en que rompas la promesa que le hiciste a todos. Y seré el primero en ir por ti si es que lo haces.

—No lo haré.

—De eso no puedo estar seguro. Listo, es todo lo que te quería decir.

Kanon asintió, luego se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de marcharse volteó a verlo.

—Gracias, Baian —le dijo, y sin darle tiempo a contestar nada, salió y cerró la puerta.

Baian se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, no se le hubiera ocurrido una respuesta esas últimas palabras de Kanon aunque hubiera querido. Suspiró, casi, casi arrepintiéndose de haber hablado con él. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía un poco más ligero luego de aquello.

Y para sorpresa de todos, el ambiente terminó de relajarse durante los últimos días que ese grupo de Santos pasó allá abajo. Algunos de los Marinos comenzaron a reunirse con los Plateados y Nachi a jugar videojuegos, como habían hecho con los grupos anteriores. Al finalizar las cenas pasaban un buen rato platicando y jugando cartas. Los entrenamientos entre todos ellos se empezaron a ser más amenos. Eso incluía los entrenamientos con armas con los que Poseidón y Alfa se habían encandilado. Eran un espectáculo para todos, y no pocos terminaron participando también.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia, la visita de ellos debía terminar. Por un lado todos se alegraban: los Santos porque ya querían regresar a sus hogares, si bien les gustaba mucho el Santuario de Poseidón, nunca es lo mismo estar tanto tiempo de invitado que el dormir en tu propia cama.

Los Marinos ya se estaban acostumbrando a tener a los grupos de Santos haciendo rondas por su Santuario, y les empezaba a gustar la idea de conocerlos a todos más a fondo. Así que les entusiasmaba la idea de que llegaran los siguientes, en especial a Isaak, porque sabía que la visita de su maestro tenía que estar cerca.

Baian por supuesto estaba aliviado de verlos marcharse, porque si bien mantenía la promesa de su tregua con Kanon, honestamente no le ponía triste dejar de verlo por una buena temporada.

A Poseidón, por un lado, le hubiera gustado que ese grupo se quedara un poco más, en primera para ver si así se terminaba de calmar Baian, aunque bueno, consideraba también que era bueno darle un descanso. Pero además le gustaba bastante entrenar con Alfa y las armas, y por el otro lado, Saga le caía bien, también los Santos Plateados y Nachi. Con Kanon todavía estaba un tanto indeciso, pero le agradecía lo que había hecho por su Santuario durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Así que finalmente, la mañana del último día, todos fueron a desayunar juntos, charlaron un rato, y luego la mayoría de los Marinos, menos Thetis y Sorrento, se despidieron de las visitas. Poseidón se quedó con el grupo que se iba, hasta que finalmente el nuevo equipo llegó, vía portal de Saga.

—Bienvenidos sean, Santos —les dijo Poseidón y todos los recién llegados le hicieron 

una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, señor Poseidón —contestó Camus.

—Y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad —dijo Saga mirando al dios. Poseidón asintió.

—¿Algo qué reportar? —preguntó Camus a Saga.

—No, sin novedades acá abajo.

—El Santuario también tranquilo —contestó Camus.

—Nos veremos pronto, Santos —dijo Julián y los que se iban le ofrecieron también una reverencia antes de cruzar el portal que los llevaría de regreso al Santuario.

Aparecieron en la explanada del Templo Principal. Se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron.

—¡Sobreviviste! —le dijo Alfa a Kanon con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Todos sobrevivimos —agregó Capella y le palmeó el hombro a Kanon.

—Ahora, a entregar el reporte —dijo Saga y todos miraron al frente, al Templo que se extendía, imponente, frente a ellos.

Saga fue quien guió a la comitiva al interior.


End file.
